God Slaying Machine
by Pascal-chan
Summary: When the God-Slaying Machine is sent to destroy all of the gods, will she succumb to the one that eerily resembles her? Rated M for blood, language, and lemon. R&R please!
1. Prologue

The Machine was sent to devour another god. A grotesque job, but even the gods have to die sometime. Where there is life, there must be death. That's a concept the gods just don't seem to understand.

Still, they stand no chance against the Machine. Many have fallen, never to rise again. She will stop at nothing to eliminate every last god, knocking each down as if they were merely chess pieces. Pawns in the grand scheme of life. And she, the Machine, is the Queen. The King is yet to be found, but he too, will perish, like the rest. The corpses will pile up at his feet, and then he will join them.

The very idea sent chills of pleasure down the Machine's spine as she descended onto the land. A devilish smirk crossed her face, glinting in the darkness.

"I can't wait to kill another today…" she sang, her teal hair whipping behind her. Her arms hung uselessly at her sides, her shoulders slouched down even as she jumped. Huge guns that start at her shoulders smacked into the ledges she pushed off of several times, sending loud bangs into the abyss.

What was the Machine at one time? Nobody knows. All that is known of her now is the deformed lunatic that mercilessly slays gods.

She has become the God-Slaying Machine.


	2. Prologue Revisited

The word has gotten to him that yet another god has fallen to the hands of the Machine. Truly devastating news, really. Why? Because he's the only one left. In the end, only the King stands to face the Queen.

"Dammit!" he yelled, slamming his pale fist against the marble wall next to his throne. A shock was sent through the castle, echoing dimly. At one point not long ago, life had flourished throughout the grand palace, and now everything was as silent as death.

The Machine had slain every god who lived inside the castle. Luka, the goddess of love, Gakupo, the god of the underworld, Yuma, the god of loyalty, and many more left unmentioned. All of them suffered horrible deaths, and all because of the Machine. And the king knows he's next.

"Isn't there any way I can stop her?" he hissed, determination in his serious teal eyes. His matching hair fell in layered sheets, 'like a cascading ocean', as Luka had once put it. She always had a good way with words. And a good way with making men fall in love with her…

Suddenly, the King jumped up in exclamation, his head almost smacking against the back of his throne.

"That's it!" he smiled, "I'll just make the Machine fall in love with me, and then kill her when she's not looking… There's no way she can escape the ensnaring trap of ecstasy."


	3. There is no Slaughter without Laughter

Blood splattered on the grass, dying it all a macabre shade of crimson. Mangled bodies were strewn about the countryside, cast away like trash. Scarlet liquid dripped slowly from her 'hands', the substance running down the barrels of the gun.

"Life is a cruel thing, isn't it?" the Machine laughed, licking some of the blood off, "It's taken away before you even know it, and you were never given the time to truly fulfill your purpose." At that, she cackled loudly, leaning her head back. As the light of day hit her face, you could see the blood staining most of it, her eyes glistening psychotically. She laughed harder, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

If you ever were to see that in real life, you'd be mortified for the rest of your life. Mind you, your life would end shortly after, but that's not the point.

"It's just so funny~!" she screamed, tears starting to run down her blood-stained face. Almost as quickly as she entered that state, she snapped out of it, jerking forwards, "Now, we should find the king, hmm?"

After hours, she finally saw it. The Ō no Shiro. Resting place of the King, and also to the grand gods prior their slaughter. Their wonderfully bloody slaughter. The Machine smiled as she remembered dismembering each and every one of the gods…

From the prude-like pink-haired one, the vain blonde one, the pink-haired whore, and so many more. So many bodies… so much blood.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my sweet King…" The Machine started to sing, jumping from platform to platform up to the castle, "All the gods are falling down, falling down, falling down. All the gods are falling down, naïve little king…"

Her creepy chant echoed throughout the clearing, loud yet quiet at the same time. But, easily, all-round scary.

She arrived at the castle doors, her guns smacking into the marble platform that held the gigantic palace. Ready to plow them down, the Machine sped into them, not expecting them to fly open before she even touched them.

"Oh, I guess my little king is expecting me~" she smiled, waltzing into the castle. The doors slammed shut behind her, sending a loud echo through the building. In reply, the Machine was going to smack her guns into the floor, surprised when no sound was made when she flicked her wrists. Furrowing her brow, she looked down, pulling her lips back in a snarl when she saw the absence of the giant machine guns on her arms.

"I guess this puts me at a disadvantage, doesn't my king?" she yelled the latter, hoping the vain ass that everyone calls the king would hear her. She smirked, continuing to stroll through, "I'll find you~"


	4. Confrontation

_'Calm yourself, calm…' _Mikuo thought, pacing in his bedchamber. The Machine's song had reached his ears, noting him of her approach. Her voice was like wind chimes, soft and tinkling.

"Where are you~?" her voice rang, making the King jump. He tried to open his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Chills ran down his spine, his whole body stiffening.

"I'm here, my Queen!" he finally called, almost retching in disgust. Even saying 'the Machine' was sickening, let alone calling her his queen. No, that was blasphemous and disgusting.

"In here~?" she sang, then the doors of his bedchamber swung open. The figure of a lean girl with pigtails appeared in the doorway, framed by an ivory light, "Oh, there you are." She smiled, flashing a pair of fangs.

"And here you are." Mikuo smiled in return, mentally puking, "You certainly aren't an eyesore, hmm?" And he was right. The Machine resembled him in so many ways, her teal hair, teal eyes, lanky frame, and pale skin.

"I say the same to you~" her voice became light, once again sounding like a wind chime. At that, she crossed the room, embracing the King. He stood ridged for a moment, his hands shaking.

_'What is she trying to pull?' _he yelled, wrapping his arms around the frail girl. It felt so weird, embracing the… thing that had killed his family, acquaintances, and subjects. Killed them all with furious abandon.

"It's funny though, isn't it?" she cooed, sliding a dagger out from her sleeve.

"What is?" Mikuo asked, breathing out into her ear. Suddenly, he felt a shake run up her spine. After a moment, she continued.

"That I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." And she plunged the weapon into the King's back. But as soon as the blade touched his smooth flesh, he disappeared. Reappearing a few feet away from her, he now had a sword clutched in his hand.

"Did you really think that would work?" he jeered, twirling the sword in his skilled hands. The Machine smiled right back, another dagger coming out from her other sleeve. Then he noticed something. A tattoo on her arm, in red. From where he was, he couldn't see what it said, but it fascinated him.

"Hmm, I didn't know that you would be able to fight!" She laughed, speeding towards him. He jumped out of the way, trying to fit in a strike as she dashed past. She quickly jumped up, slicing downwards with the blades. Holding his sword in front of his face, the daggers stopped as they hit the golden sword.

"And I thought you were better at fighting!" Mikuo laughed right back, swinging an uppercut. It hit her, slicing the front of her schoolgirl outfit. Also skimming across her skin, a sliver of a cut had blood trickling from it.

"I did kill everyone, didn't I~?" she cooed, the pain from the cut not affecting her. She also didn't seem to notice the fact that her clothing was falling off. She once again sped up to him, the back of her head exposed.

"Oh, I forgot about that." The King lied, then as she passed him, thrust the pommel of his sword into her head. The Machine moaned, then fell with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies-<strong>

**ProfessorMeggles- Thanksuuuu! I like that about this story as well! There just isn't enough gore in MxM fanfics. I'll be sure to update often! ^w^**


	5. London Bridge

Groaning, the Machine awoke. The ivory shade of marble swirled in front of her, finally focusing. Her teal eyes darted around, showing that she was still in the bedchamber of the King. Looking at herself, she saw chains of light wrapped around her wrists and ankles, tying her to his bed. Instead of the school uniform she usually wore, a soft toga was wrapped around her, exposing most of her breasts. She yanked on the chains, trying to pull herself up. But, to her dismay, they didn't let up.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice made her look up. Leaning over her, teal hair hanging in his face, was Mikuo, looking as smug as ever.

"I am." She agreed, not feeling a twinge of dread in her body. No, she had no idea what the King had in store for her, only what she wanted to do to him.

"You look beautiful in this light, my Queen." Once again, he used that title to refer to her, disgust in his mind.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes, I got all of that blood off you," he began, sitting on the edge of the bed, "And now look at how beautiful you are." He held up an ornate silver mirror, letting the Machine see herself. Her eyes widened.

"I've never seen my face before." She whispered, inspecting every part of her face. And it was true. She never drank water, never needed to. Never looked at a shard of glass, a mirror, or any reflective surface. No, what she truly looked like was a secret to her until this moment.

"Really?" Mikuo asked, hiding his shock.

"I look… like you."

Silence hung in the air for several minutes, both of them in their own world.

_'Why do I look so much like him? It's weird… Can I kill someone so much like me? No… he can't be like me. Nobody is. I'm all alone in this world. I always have been, and always will. That's what master has told me so many times.' _The Machine ranted to herself, clutching the sheets.

_'She's never seen herself before? I guess that makes sense, but it's so unnatural. Did she ever have anyone to brush her hair, tell her how cute she is? Let her look in the mirror? On another note, what's that mark on her arm?' _Mikuo asked himself a slew of questions, his eyes traveling to her arm, where he had seen the mark.

Blood red, it stood out against her skin. Since he was finally close to her, he saw that it red' 01'. Like a merchandise tag or something…

_'I guess that would explain the machine part, but why does she act so… human-like? When I breathed in her ear, I felt the electricity shoot down her spine. When I let her see herself, I saw the shock and awe on her face. Can machines truly experience emotions like that?' _he paused, looking at her face again, _'I'm not sure if I can kill someone… who actually has feelings.'_

"Why am I chained to your bed~" the Machine sang, but it was more of a declaration than a question.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mikuo smirked, pushing away the sentimental thoughts he felt for the murderer.

"Oh?" she smiled, "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…" she began to sing, wind chimes again.

"…London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…" the King joined in, remembering that song from his childhood.

Luka and Lily would always sing it together when they played in the gardens, dancing around with the younger children. Ryuto, Mizki, Mikuo, Rin, Len, Miki, and Piko. Those children that became gods.

As Mikuo rediscovered this memory, he remembered something. There was always a girl who didn't play. She sat away from everyone else, singing the same song to herself. She always wore all-white, including a veil that covered her face and hair.

'_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down… London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…' she sang, watching a butterfly flutter its wings as it perched on her pale hand._

'_What are ya doing?' Mikuo asked, approaching the girl. She squeaked, jumping up and running away. As she ran, a pink and black ribbon fell from her hands, landing on the soft grass. 'Hey, wait up!' he yelled, chasing after her. But she ran too fast, disappearing into the castle. Mikuo cocked his head, then looked down to see the ribbon at his feet._

_He picked it up, fingering it. It was silky, and slid down his hand like running water. With a shrug, he tied it around his wrist, promising himself to give it back to the girl when he saw her again._

"_Missing?" he overheard Ann and Al talking once, making him quickly hide. The two older Gods walked into the room, deep in conversation._

"_Yes, she went missing last night. There are no traces of her anywhere!" Ann explained, sounding distressed._

"_This is not good…" Al groaned, rubbing his temples. "What could've happened to her?"_

"_I don't know…" the woman cried, tears welling up in her caring eyes. With depressed looks in their eyes, they embraced, crying deeply._

Never again after that did Mikuo see that white clad girl.

Looking at the Machine again, he noticed how she only had one pigtail, and the rest of her hair was down. The pigtail that was up, however, was tied with a pink and black ribbon.

'_Is she… the missing girl?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Favorites are kisses and reviews are love 3<strong>  
><em>


	6. Clockwork Music Box

Mikuo shook his head violently, pushing away his thoughts.

'_No, even if she is, she's a monster now. And I have to go through with my plan. I won't let everyone die in vain.' _He told himself, taking the mirror. The Machine looked up at him, looking genuinely annoyed.

"If I could, I'd so kill you right now~!" she laughed, almost making the King shudder. Shaking it off, his hand slithered from next to him onto her chest, lightly dragging his nails against her skin.

"And why would you do that?" he smiled, his hand going into her toga-like dress. Her breasts shook as he drew circles around her nipples, her breath becoming shuddering gasps.

"B-because…" she trailed off, "Killing is fun. Nobody understands me, so they deserve to die~" the tealette sang, trying to ignore the warm feeling spreading like wildfire through her body. Trailing his fingers around her breast, he felt a beat. Immediately, he froze, his eyes growing large.

'_She… she has a heart?' _he thought, feeling the rythmatic pulse. _'If she's a machine, how can she have a heart?'_

"Hearts for the heartless, words for the silenced, souls for the soulless, lies for the honest, and life for the dead~" she began to sing again, this time humming a tune along with it, "Those without shall have gifts, even when the music comes to an end~,"

"The clockwork music box will turn again, and the cycle of angst and love will be reborn. This will go on for eternity, so those who lack will find what they long~" Mikuo joined in, their voices making the perfect harmony.

"_Hearts for the heartless, words for the silenced, souls for the soulless, lies for the honest, and life for the dead…" the soft voice drifted through Mikuo's window, making his eyes snap open. Jumping out of his bed, he tiptoed to the large window, leaning out. Then he saw her._

_A girl of his age was perched on one of the tiers of the castle, her hair moving slowly in the silent breeze. She was wearing all-black, seeming like more of a silhouette than a person._

"_Those without shall have gifts, even when the music ends~ The clockwork music box will turn again, and the cycle of angst and love will be reborn. This will go on for eternity, so those who lack will find what they long~" and as quickly as the soft voice came, the girl disappeared in a flourish, her wind chime voice dying out._

_Mikuo stood speechless in the window, his teal eyes wide._

'_Am I dreaming? Or did…' he looked directly at where the girl was, 'that actually happen?'_

"Your hand is in my shirt~" the Machine's voice brought the King back, making him jump. Indeed, his hand was right where he left it, outstretched over her left breast.

"…There's a reason for that." He managed a smile, remembering the girl he saw that night. Was that the missing girl? Better yet, was the Machine the quiet girl who had disappeared all those years ago? If so, why did she come back for that one moment, then melt into the night?

"Really?" she cooed, running her tongue across her teeth.

"Do you want me to show you?"

**A/N- This is getting intense. CX Expect lemony goodness next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

**ProfessorMeggles- c: I'm glad you like it so much! Wai, thanksuuu~ I try to have excellent grammar. Don't worry, I'll update (hopefully) at least once a day! (And PFFFFFFFFF iNSaNiTY is good. *shot*)**

**NagamiKai- And I sort of celebrated to getting your review by whispering "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~" c: I'm happy you like it so much! Don't worry, I'll try to update at least once a day!**

**Rocketman182- Thank you very much! I wrote this because I love the song so much and hadn't seen it done before! Thank you again, and I'll be updating (hopefully) everyday! ^w^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Favorites are kisses, Reviews are love~ c:<strong>_


End file.
